The Unofficial Ninja
by Saiai Angel Alchemist
Summary: HIATUS. Rurou Michiko is a fourteen year old, unofficial ninja. Her father, an elite ninja who taught her everything he knew, is dead. Now that her father is gone, she's unable to go on missions with him. Bored, she's decided to join the Academy.
1. Becoming An Official Ninja

Saiai: Konnichiwa, minna-san!**[1: Hello 2: Everyone]**

Michiko: You know, speaking in Japanese isn't wise when people can't understand you...

Saiai: Damare! Now do my disclaimer, Michiko-chan!**[Shut up!]**

Michiko: *sighs* SaiaiAngelAlchemist does not own Naruto. She does own me, though, however disturbing that sounds... Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-san.

Saiai: Arigatou gozaimasu, Michiko-chan!**[Thank you very much]**

Saiai: Now, let's start the story!

* * *

**Chapter One: Becoming An Official Ninja**

A girl with long platinum blonde hair down passed her hips walked down the hallway of the Ninja Academy with a beat in her steps that only she knew.

She was wearing a silver tank top with black butterflies on it, underneath a black leather vest that didn't go past her naval, a black, belt-like choker, a red tie, and two chain necklaces. She wore a black and red plaid skirt, two belts, a black and a red, a black sleeve that sat from her wrist to just below her left shoulder, and a black fingerless glove on her right hand, with silver chains wrapped around her wrist. She had a black punk bracelet on both of her wrists and a red one on her upper right arm. She wore black leggings under her skirt and had weapon holsters tied around both thighs. She also wore black combat boots with silver buckles.

Below her left shoulder, she had an, obviously black, band around her arm with a small pocket. The reason she had a beat in her step, was because she had her I-pod in that small pocket, and was listening to a good song through her headset.

She had a cute face, with thick eyeliner around her eyes. They were a shocking green colour that looked as if she were able to look into your soul. She also had light purple eye shadow o her eyelids, and clear lip gloss on.

All in all: a total (hot, gorgeous, etc.) Goth.

When the girl got to the door she wanted, she turned off her I-pod and pulled the headset off, placing it around her neck. She pulled her hair out from under it. The song that she'd been listening to still played in her head as she opened the door.

To put it mildly, jaws dropped at her appearance.

She walked calmly over to the teacher she knew was named Iruka and asked quietly, "Do I have to do anything before I take a seat?"

"Ah. Yes. Class, I forgot to mention that we have a new student joining us today. Introduce yourself, please," he told her.

"Hai, Iruka-sama," she said before turning towards the class with an impassive expression on her face. She bowed and said, after standing up again, "My name is Rurou, Michiko."

A girl with light blonde hair asked, "What's the point in showing up _today? _We're having our final tests today. How are you supposed to pass?" Michiko stared blankly at the girl but didn't answer her.

"Quiet down. I'm going to be out for a short while, so behave yourselves!", Iruka instructed. "Michiko, find an empty seat and settle down."

She looked around the class for an empty seat. There were three. One beside a raven haired boy who was staring out the window, one beside a bored looking brown haired boy, and one at the back beside a boy with spiky brown hair and dark sunglasses. Preferring a seat at the back, she began to walk up the stairs towards him. As she walked passed a pink haired girl, she shrieked. Michiko looked over to see the girl about to squish a black spider about the size of a quarter with a textbook.

Just before the book hit it, Michiko quickly swiped the spider out from under it and held it protectively in her hands. She walked up the stairs to where the raven haired boy was sitting and asked if she could get to the window. He glared at her as she shimmied past him and let the poor spider out of the classroom. She apologized for disturbing him, then continued to walk up to the seat at the back, surprising him and some others in the class.

_She doesn't want to sit with Sasuke?,_ were the similar thoughts that echoed throughout the room.

After she was seated, she placed her headset over her ears again. Before she could turn her music on, however, she heard the boy ask quietly,

"Why did you save the spider?", turning slightly towards her.

She shrugged and asked, "Why should I stand by and let an innocent creature die?", she leaned back in her seat comfortably before asking, "What's your name?"

"…Shino," he answered quietly. "…Why did you sit back here?", he asked, curious as to why she didn't want to sit beside the Uchiha boy like most girls.

"Michiko," she said holding out her hand, "And I like the back," she explained.

"You're not afraid of bugs…?", he asked, shaking her hand hesitantly.

"…Not particularly. I think most of them are fascinating. There's only a few that manage to creep me out," she explained. "You?"

"…," he opened his mouth but said nothing.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders and, since he didn't say anything more, pressed the play button on her I-pod. A while later, Iruka came in with a blonde boy tied up over his shoulder. He threw the kid on the floor and scolded him for whatever it is he did. He then yelled at his class, telling them that they had to perform the Henge no Jutsu for him.

They all lined up and he told them each to go in turn. When it was Michiko's turn, she stood in front of everyone and, without using any hand seals, was surrounded by smoke. In her place stood an exact copy of Iruka. "Is this good enough, Iruka-sama?", she said in a perfect copy of Iruka's voice.

Everyone was shocked. Iruka slowly nodded, and she undid the jutsu and walked to her spot in line. Next was the blonde boy. Oh, boy. Michiko had a hard time trying to stop smirking at everyone's reaction to his _Orioke no Jutsu_. When he took his spot beside her, she smirked at him and asked, so only he could hear, "What was that called again?"

He grinned so wide it looked like his face would split in half if it got any wider. "The Temptation Technique!", he whispered, trying very hard to make it so only Michiko could hear.

She held up her right hand and said, "That was priceless! Nice one." They high-fived each other and when everyone was finished, they went back to their seats. One by one, Iruka called on his students to go into the next room for their final tests.

Once it was Michiko's turn, she walked into the empty classroom and smirked at who else was there. Sitting at a desk was Iruka and, the one she was smirking at, Mizuki.

Her smirk grew wider as she asked, "How's the burn, Mizuki?", a mischievous glint in her eyes. The white haired man's own eyes opened impossibly wide and he almost fell out of his chair trying to cover up the burn on his left arm. Iruka looked at him as if he was an idiot.

Mizuki remembered that night from three days ago. He had been, reluctantly, scouting the outside of the village walls and saw someone in a dark hooded cloak jumping through the trees towards the village at a fast rate. He had intercepted that dark figure and called out cockily, "You had better turn around before you get hurt!"

He'd then heard the figure say something that he vaguely recognized as, _'Katon: Hinotama no Jutsu!'_ before a large fireball erupted from under the figures hood. He'd barely managed to get away, resulting in the large burn down his left arm.**[Fire style: Fireball Technique]**

_How does she…! That was a woman's voice! What is this girl doing here?!, _Mizuki thought, freaked out.

"What is it you'd like me to do, Iruka-sama?", asked Michiko, already bored with the topic of Mizuki's burn.

"You will do the Bunshin Jutsu," Iruka explained.**[Clone Technique]**

She nodded and was about to create a clone when, she realized all of the different types of Clone Jutsus there were. "Er… Which one?", she asked, scratching her forehead with her index finger.

"What do you mean, 'Which one,'? Just do the clone technique and get over it," said an irritated Mizuki.

"Whatever you say, Mizuki," a sarcastic voice said from behind the aforementioned chunin. Both Iruka and Mizuki jumped and turned around, only to see an exact copy of Michiko standing there.

She smirked and said, "I asked, 'Which one,' because there are many different types of cloning techniques. Or did you not know that, Mizuki?" He glared at her. She made another clone in front of their desk and that one said, "I'm a Mizu Bunshin," she pointed to the first one, "that's a normal," then she pointed to the one standing in the center of the room. "and that's a Kage Bunshin."**[1: Water Clone 2: Shadow Clone]**

"…Kage Bunshin?" They were both confused, they had thought the shadow clone was the original. So, if that was a clone, where's Michiko?

The clones disappeared and the two chunins looked around the room for Michiko. "Okay, so I lied. I'm the original, not a clone," said Michiko from behind Mizuki, once again making him jump.

"Very good, Michiko. You are now an official kunoichi. Congratulations!", Iruka smiled, holding out a hitai ate for the blonde. She looked at it warily, not liking the color. "What?"

"Do you have a black one?", she asked. She didn't like the color blue very much.

"Oh," he chuckled lightly. "Sure, here you are Michiko," He said, handing her another one. She smiled a very rare smile and thanked him. She took it and tied it around her right arm, below her shoulder, replacing the red band and attaching it to her right wrist instead. She walked over to the door, bowed and left the classroom.

* * *

Outside, Michiko didn't even bother to stick around. Nobody was going to congratulate her, she was downright shocked when Iruka had. She walked down the streets, not caring at all where her feet took her, while listening to her I-pod.

While she walked by a large hill, she saw someone from the academy. It was the bored looking boy. He was laying in the grass halfway down the hill, staring up at the clouds. She turned off her I-pod, took off her headset, and walked down the hill to join him.

She took a seat beside him and laid down as well. She enjoyed cloud watching, so it didn't bother her that neither of them were talking. Although, after a while, because of it being a nice day, the clouds started to disappear. So she asked,

"What's your name?", looking over at him. She crossed her arms behind her head and waited for him to answer.

"Shikamaru. Yours?", he asked, not really caring.

"Michiko. You're from the Nara clan, aren't you?", she asked, recognizing the bored composure.

He sighed, mumbled yes and something that sounded like, 'Troublesome,'.

"I'll leave if you want," Michiko said quietly.

He looked at her then and said, "Iie. You don't have to." She shrugged her shoulders and looked back up at the sky.**[No]**

Again, it was quiet for some time, while Shikamaru continued to look at Michiko, and Michiko the sky. Then a thought occurred in the blondes mind, "You know what's even more relaxing than cloud watching, Nara-san?"

"Troublesome," he muttered under his breath at the title. "Just Shikamaru, Michiko-san. And no, what is it?", he asked.

"Star gazing. Have you ever done it? Or just the occasional glance, like everyone else," she inquired.

He shook his head and said, "Like everyone else, I guess. I'll have to try it sometime."

"It's very beautiful. It's also fun to find the constellations. My favorite is Leo. Also the Milky Way, but that's not a constellation…," she trailed off quietly. She looked at him, and saw that he was looking at her. They both quickly looked away. "I like to think that, when people die, their souls become their own star in the night sky, and they watch their loved ones from above…," she trailed off again.

"…That's…," Shikamaru tried, but couldn't find the right word to fit.

"That's…?", she urged.

He looked at her again, "Beautiful," he whispered, then blushed at the word. _It slipped out!, _he thought while looking away so she wouldn't see.

Michiko's eyes widened. A barely noticeable blush formed on her cheeks and she sat up. The clouds were all gone now, and she wanted to get home. She stood up. "I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow, ne?", she asked, looking down at him. He nodded and the corners of her lips twitched as she tried to hold back a smile.

She waved to him and walked back up the hill. Her house was on the other side of town, hidden in the forest. She jumped onto a building and continued to jump across the rooftops towards the part of the forest near the Stone Faces.

Once she got home, she walked through the front door and shouted, "I'm home!" _Not that anyone's here to greet me, _she added sourly. Her father had died a month ago, and her mother when she was ten. Only at the age of thirteen and a half, Michiko had an entire mansion to herself, with no family members at all to take care of her.

She walked up to the top floor, into the bathroom and took a cold, relaxing shower. After she was finished, she squeezed the excess water out of her hair, wrapped a fuzzy black towel around her frame, and brushed her teeth over the sink. She spit, rinsed her mouth out and put her toothbrush away. Then she walked over to a locked door that presumably lead to a closet. Surprise, surprise, it didn't. It opened to a staircase, which led to the attic where her room was. She picked up her clothes, pulled a key out of her arm band, which also held her I-pod, opened the door, and closed it behind her.

Once in her room, she dropped her clothes and boots on the floor and laid on her couch to rest a bit. Reluctantly, she got up and put some pajamas on. It was only around 7p.m., but she liked wearing comfortable clothes around the house. Her PJ's were black, of course. The top was a loose, long sleeved shirt, with a large, red skull n' crossbones on the front. The bottoms were loose as well, tied securely around her waste, with multiple skull n' crossbones decorating them. She brushed out her hair and kept it down. It reached mid-back, and her side bangs framed her face. She didn't feel like going back downstairs yet, so she walked over to her dresser and pulled out some black nail polish to paint her finger and toenails.

The staircase she used to get up here ended in the center of the back wall. The first thing you see when entering, is the large window. It had a beautiful view of the forest outside. The ceilings were slanted to the sides and the floor was hardwood. To the left of the window, placed in the corner so that there was a space behind it, was a large, black leather, though very comfortable couch. To the left of the staircase, also in the corner, was a large, painted black desk with many books and papers strayed across the top. Her dresser was in the far right corner and had a large mirror. She had multiple figures of angels, fairies, and some animals laid in front of the mirror with a jewelry box on the left and a small basket of hair and skin products on the right. She also had another, taller dresser to the right of the staircase and on top was a large stereo. The speakers were placed around her room, and when Michiko was in a bad mood, the room would shake because of how loud the stereo could go. There was also a guitar stand with a black electric guitar on it beside the couch, which Michiko would play all the time.

Where is the bed, you ask? Michiko doesn't sleep. She's an insomniac. She's never been able to sleep, which explains why she has a couch in her room instead of a bed.

After her nails were dry, Michiko walked down the stairs, leaving the door unlocked, and went into the kitchen on the first floor to make herself supper.

* * *

Saiai: Well, that's all for now! Reviews make me update faster!!!

Michiko: Sometimes...

Saiai: Damare! Kuso! **[Damn it!]**

Michiko: Baka... **[Idiot]**


	2. First Official Team

Saiai: Chapter two! Yatta!**[Yay!/Alright!]**

Michiko: Took you long enough...

Saiai: No it didn't! It took me five minutes!

Michiko: But it took you forever to write!

Saiai: ...True... Disclaimer?

Michiko: Fine... Saiai-sama does not own Naruto. However creepy it sounds, she does own me, Rurou Michiko and this plot. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-dono.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: First Official Team**

"You're all qualified ninja now," boomed Iruka to his class the next day. "But remember, you're still only genin. From now on, your jounin leader will guide you and the rest of your squad." Before he started reading from the long lists of names, he paused, as if remembering something. "Ah, yes. Since there's more people in the class than before, one of the squads will have four members," he told everyone, then started to call out names.

Michiko was sitting at the back of the class again beside Shino, and was waiting for Iruka to say her name. He was already on Squad Six, and her name still hadn't been called out.

"Squad Seven…," someone's name, "Rurou, Michiko…" He said the names of her other teammates, but Michiko had zoned out, only caring that she was on Squad Seven. Many hours later, it was only Michiko, the pink haired girl, the raven and the blonde left. The blonde had fallen asleep, the pink haired girl was bored and angry, and the raven was silently fuming. Michiko was listening to her I-pod and tapping her foot to the beet, while laying on her desk with her head hanging off. They were all waiting for their assigned jounin to show up.

"Well! Guess they forgot about us!", the girl shouted, waking up the blonde.

"Wh-what's going on?", he asked groggily.

"The other squads left a long time ago," she started, "our guy hasn't even shown up."

"That stinks!", he griped. He got up and looked around the room. He noticed a chalk eraser…

"Hey! What are you doing?", the girl demanded.

"Just punishing a tardy teacher." He wedged the eraser at the top of the slider door and skipped back to his seat.

"Well, I'm not bailing you out when you get busted," she sniveled, but didn't remove the eraser.

"You guys are incredibly stupid," the raven sneered. "He'd never fall for a trick like that."

Suddenly the door cracked open. The eraser bounced off of the silver head of a tall thin jounin. _Their_ jounin.

_Aw, great. Why'd we have to get this__ jounin?,_ Michiko thought. Oh yes, she knew who this jounin was. She also knew that, he had never once let any of his students become genin.

"He fell for it! He fell for it!", the blonde cheered.

"I'm so sorry sensei!", the girl said in a rush. "I tried to stop him! Honest!"

Their new leader stared at them for a while. Then he spoke in a dull voice, as if he'd rather be anywhere but there.

"Well. You wanna know what I think of you four?"

Except for Michiko, the brand-new ninja looked nervous. The silver haired jounin cut right to the chase.

"I don't like your kind."

* * *

Up on the roof of the academy, the jounin said, "Well, how about we all introduce ourselves? You first." He said, pointing to the blonde boy.

"Wait, sensei," started the pink haired girl. "Shouldn't you go first?", she asked.

All they got out of him was his name: Hatake, Kakashi.

"My name is Uzumaki, Naruto…" Michiko didn't hear the rest of his speech, lost in her thoughts. She vaguely heard the names, but all she kept thinking was, _I'm on the same team as the jinchuuriki and Itachi's younger brother?_

She was pulled from her thoughts as a gloved hand waved in front of her face. Immediately, with no readable expression on her face, she said, "My name is Rurou, Michiko. My dream is none of your concern; I like about only four or five things; and I have few hobbies."

All of her teammates thought, _She gave the same introduction as Kakashi-sensei!_

"…," the jounin opened his mouth but nothing came out._ Interesting,_ He thought. _But she seems familiar… Where have I seen her before?_

"You were going to tell us about our survival training tomorrow?", Michiko guessed, trying to break the silence.

Again, Kakashi could say nothing, although the reason for it this time was different. _How did she know that?_

"Survival training?", both Naruto and Sakura asked.

This snapped the jounin out of his shock.

* * *

As Michiko walked home that night, she thought about how she had the Copy-Cat Ninja as her sensei. She thought it was insanely cool, sure, but she was also worried about her teammates. His tests were to make sure his students knew how to use teamwork. The blonde highly doubted any of them would work together. She sighed heavily.

That was when she realized she was going the wrong way. _Oops. Oh well, maybe Shikamaru's here?,_ she thought. She had ended up walking to the hill where she had met the Nara boy yesterday. She looked down and, sure enough, there he was, laying in the grass, staring up at the disappearing clouds.

As she walked down the hill, she asked, "How long are you going to stay down here?"

He looked at her as she laid down and said, "I was thinking of staying for some star gazing for a while…"

"Oh? I hope you do, because tonight's supposed to be a clear sky. No clouds at all. It's also a New Moon, so the moon's light won't block out any stars. I was going to lay on my roof and gaze from there," Michiko explained.

"Interesting," he said, still looking at her. She didn't notice, she was looking at the few clouds there was in the sky. He didn't know why, but he kept thinking about Michiko yesterday, after she left.

"How long 'till sunset?", she asked in a distracted way.

"Hm … Not long," was his equally distracted response. "Why?"

"…Well, I was thinking, maybe you'd like to star gaze with me at my house…?", she asked, still in a faraway voice.

"I don't know…," he said.

She shrugged her shoulders. "How do you like your sensei, is he alright?", she asked, changing the subject.

"He's troublesome, but I guess he's alright. How about yours?"

"…I got Hatake, Kakashi… Everyone who's taken his test to become genin, failed. He's never passed one student," she explained with a sigh.

"How do you know that?", he asked curiously.

"Parents," was her simple answer.

The sun was setting and they sat up to look at it over the trees. It was beautiful. The light from the sun shattered into all kinds of pinks, purples, oranges, and reds. Before it was completely gone, Michiko asked again, "Are you going to star gaze with me later?"

He looked over at her and thought, _Well, I'll have to ask mom before we go to her house but…_ "Fine, I'll come. But I have to ask my mother first, alright?", he asked.

Michiko nodded her head and they stood up. "Lead the way," she said. He did as told, not before muttering how troublesome it was. It turns out, that his house was a few blocks away from the Academy. About ten minutes passed before they got there.

He opened the door and immediately a yell was heard, "Shikamaru! Where have you been?!", from somewhere inside.

"Troublesome…," he muttered and walked in, motioning for Michiko to follow. "Mom, stop yelling already," he said, loud enough for her to hear over her yelling. She stopped when she saw Michiko standing in front of the door behind Shikamaru. She ran over to her son, pulled him away from her and whispered in his ear,

"Is that your girlfriend? What's her name?", he blushed immensely and looked over his shoulder at Michiko, who stood there awkwardly.

"Mom! It's not like that. Be quiet," he said, only to be scolded for telling her mom to be quiet. _Troublesome woman…_ "Mom, I just wanted to know if I could stay out longer tonight," he said.

"A date?", she smirked.

"No!"

"I just wanted to know if Shikamaru-san would like to star gaze with me, since I always find him cloud watching," Michiko explained for him.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm sorry, but I told Shikamaru to be home in time for supper, which he wasn't. So my answer is no," she said to the blonde.

Michiko nodded in understanding and mouthed, _"Some other time,"_ to Shikamaru. "Well, I'll see you later then, Shikamaru-san," she said out loud.

"Yeah…," he said back. She opened the door, closed it behind her and sighed.

As she made her way home, across the rooftops of course, she said to herself, "Well, I guess I'll be spending another night alone…." She stopped on a tall building near the training grounds. She gazed over the field for a few moments before deciding, "Well… It'd be better than going home to an empty house," she spoke aloud. With that, she jumped down, jumped over the fence and began some light training.

* * *

When Sasuke arrived at the training fields early, they were told to be there at 5 o'clock, he was surprised to see Michiko there sitting in the grass, not looking tired at all. He wasn't tired either, but he wondered how long she'd been there. Sakura and Naruto arrived shortly after him. He wasn't surprised to see them half asleep.

"Ohayo minna-san," Michiko said before laying on the ground to listen to her I-pod, knowing full well that Kakashi wouldn't show up for a while.**[Good morning]**

Of course she was right. Kakashi didn't show up for a _long_ time. When he did, he explained what they were supposed to do. Before he could say go, Naruto tried to attack. Kakashi appeared behind him, holding him back.

After he _did _say go, Sakura and Sasuke disappeared, leaving Michiko and Naruto standing in the field.

"Listen, Uzumaki-san," she whispered to him. "I have a secret. Want to hear?" He perked up at the mention of a secret. Michiko glanced at the jounin before saying, "This is a test. You need to know what the answer is to pass, okay?"

He frowned and she continued, "You have to figure out why we were placed in squads," she hinted.

"Why we're in squads?", he repeated, thinking.

"Hey, you two. Why aren't you hiding?", Kakashi asked them.

Before Naruto could yell at him, Michiko said, "We don't need to. We can take you on _together,_" she hinted to Naruto again, who unfortunately still didn't get it. She sighed. She knew the whole thing was about teamwork, too bad none of the others did.

"Uzumaki-san, to beat Kakashi-sama we have to work together, okay?", she told him. He nodded. "I have a plan. Can you use genjutsu?", he shook his head shamefully. "It's okay. What we'll do is…," she leaned over and whispered her plan in his ear.

He shouted out in agreement and pulled out a kunai. He then proceeded to charge at the jounin, only to be attacked from behind, as Michiko expected to happen. She took advantage of Kakashi's turned back and made the correct hand signs for her genjutsu, then used a certain ninjutsu to make herself appear invisible.

The genjutsu made everyone in the area see her fighting hand-to-hand with Kakashi, neither of them landing hits. While Michiko was actually picking up three small stones and using another genjutsu to make them look identical to the three bells hanging on the jounin's hip.

Michiko cautiously made her way over to Kakashi and, ducking under his swinging arm, switched the rocks with the bells on Kakashi. She then made the bells look like rocks and placed them in her kunai pouch, so they wouldn't jingle and give her away.

After she was done, she jumped into the position 'Michiko' was currently in and released her genjutsu. She saw Naruto going after a fake bell near a tree, only to be snagged by a rope around the ankle. Deciding she should help him, she made a false attempt for the fake bells, knowing she'd be kicked away.

"And you were doing so well…," said Kakashi unconvincingly.

That was when the girl laying sprawled out on the ground disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a wooden log. Kakashi's visible eye widened slightly.

The real Michiko was walking calmly over to Naruto, who was hanging up-side-down from the tree. She made to pick up the fake bell and flipped back onto her right hand before a second rope could catch her ankle. She was glad she was wearing shorts underneath her skirt. She used a chakra string with her left index finger and made it fly toward her hand.

Just before it got there, Kakashi snatched it away, breaking the chakra string.

The smirked that played across her lips as Michiko looked up at him, clearly said, 'I know something you don't,'.

_What is she up to…?, _He thought. Her smirk grew wider before she disappeared again. That shocked him. Then he was hit with multiple shuriken, thrown by Sasuke. Smoke surrounded him, revealing a wooden log with shuriken and kunais embedded into it when it cleared.

Michiko sat now, in the branch that Naruto was tied to. She pulled out a kunai, took hold of the robe and cut above her hand so that Naruto wouldn't fall on his face. After it was cut, she pulled Naruto up and onto the branch. She cut the tie around his ankle as he asked,

"So, did the plan work?"

"Hell yeah," she answered, smirking. She pulled out a 'rock' from her holster and gave it to Naruto.

"That's it? Seriously?", he asked her skeptically.

"I would prove it to you but Kakashi-sama might notice. Gomen," she apologized.**[Sorry]**

"Iie, iie. It's fine." Just then, they heard an ear piercing scream.

Michiko just rolled her eyes. "Haruno," she sighed. "Come on. Let's go help her, Uzumaki-san." He nodded and they leapt out of the tree and ran towards where the scream had come from.

Before they could find Sakura, they'd heard her scream again. When they had found her, they couldn't care less that she was on the ground, unconscious. For the sight they were observing was completely hilarious. So funny, that even Michiko had to cover her mouth to keep from chuckling softly, while Naruto lay on the ground, holding his sides in laughter.

Michiko walked over to the extremely-pissed-off,-buried-in-the-ground-to-the-neck Uchiha and asked, with an impassive face, "Want any help?"

The raven was slightly shocked that she didn't ask, 'Need help,'. He would have glared at the blonde and said, 'No,'. Most would ask what the difference was, but to Sasuke, it made all the difference.

He looked away and said quietly, "Yes."

She did some hand seals and whispered inaudibly, then suck into the ground like Sasuke had and pulled him out. Unnoticeably, while she pulled the stoic boy out of the ground, she slipped one of the 'rocks' into his pocket.

When they were both out, Michiko looked around. Where had Naruto gone? She also noticed that Sakura hadn't woken up yet. She sighed again and picked her up, throwing her over her right shoulder, while slipping a 'rock' into her pocket. While they ran through the trees to the training grounds, they both heard the ring of the alarm saying time was up.

Michiko smirked while Kakashi talked to everyone.

"You mean…?", Sakura and Naruto tried.

"Yea…you all," Kakashi began in a disturbingly cheerful voice, "should quit being ninja!", he ended in a tone that almost sounded angry.

"What?!", Sakura and Naruto shouted. Sasuke pulled out a kunai angrily and attacked Kakashi. The jounin easily apprehended him and forced him to the ground before sitting on his back.

"The only one who deserves to pass here is Michiko-san."

Just then, Michiko stopped her genjutsu on the fake and real bells, so they all burst in a puff of smoke. Sakura put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a bell. Kakashi looked down at his hip and the three rocks hanging there.

"Aw, how come I didn't get one?", the blonde pretended to pout, while Sakura and Sasuke were completely shocked to discover the bells hidden in their pockets. "If I pass, they pass with me. If not, then I won't be a ninja either," she declared.

"All the more reason for you to pass, Michiko-san. But, before I tell everyone why, I have to ask: when did you switch the bells?", the silver-haired jounin asked, completely miffed.

She smirked the same knowing smirk as before. Naruto smirked as well. Although you couldn't really tell, Kakashi's jaw fell open. "Th… That long ago?"

"What? When?!", Sakura yelled.

"Michiko-chan never threw one punch or kick at Kakashi-sensei during the whole survival training," Naruto tried to explain, only earning himself a glare from Sasuke and Sakura.

"Dobe, are you that stupid? She was fighting Kakashi for nearly ten minutes," said the Uchiha.

"Yeah!", Sakura agreed, nodding her head vigorously.

"Maybe you're the stupid one, Uchiha. If you couldn't see through my genjutsu, then don't call Uzumaki-san stupid!", Michiko said emotionlessly.

_I couldn't even see through it…,_ Thought the jounin.

"So, as Kakashi-sama was going to say, you guys fail because you-"

"-Failed to see what this was all about. Sakura! You ignored Naruto when he was right in front of you, and instead went to look for Sasuke, when you didn't even know where he was! Sasuke, you decided straight away that your teammates were going to slow you down. And Naruto, you fought head on without thinking, doing everything by yourself!

"The reason you're all put into teams is so you work together. Individual play can put one of your comrades in unnecessary danger. And even get them killed. For example," Kakashi, who was still sitting on Sasuke, pulled out a kunai and put it up to his throat. "Sakura! Kill Naruto or Sasuke-"

He cut himself off when he felt the cold touch of metal against his own throat.

Michiko had used the _Shunshin no Jutsu_ and was standing behind the caught-off-guard jounin, holding a kunai at his throat with one hand and had her other arm wrapped around his arms to keep them still.

"Now, now, Kakashi-sama. You wouldn't kill your own student, would you?", she threatened menacingly, so the others could hear. She released him and said to her teammates, "A ninja always puts their life of the line. Make one mistake and someone could end up dieing."

_That's exactly what I was going to say… Who is this girl?,_ He thought, but shook it off and walked over to the memorial stone.

"Look at this. The numerous names carved in this stone. These are ninjas who are recognized as heroes in this village," he explained.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!! I've decided to get my name carved on that stone too!", Naruto shouted loudly. "Hero! Hero! That's what I'll become!"

"But…they aren't just normal heroes…," Kakashi began, and though he looked aloof, Michiko could see an old sadness burning deep within his eyes. She walked over to the memorial stone, head down with her bangs covering her eyes in shadow.

"Oh yeah?! Then what kind are they?", Naruto shouted again.

"Uzumaki-san…," Michiko began quietly. "Promise me you won't get your name carved on here…," Michiko begged quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear her as she stared at two particular names on the memorial stone with pained eyes.

Naruto looked like he was about to ask why, hearing the pain in her voice, but Kakashi explained, "They are all heroes who died in the line of duty." Michiko clenched her fist, trying to stop her tears before they had a chance to fall. "This is a memorial. My best friend's name is also carved here…" Her head snapped up and she looked at him with wide eyes. She understood, now, why he was always so late.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder and said, "You guys… I'll give you one last chance."

Although, he also said to not let Naruto eat. After he had disappeared, Sasuke offered Naruto part of his lunch, saying that he didn't feel Kakashi's presence anywhere and that he needed his energy. Kakashi had appeared then, clouds forming in the sky making the atmosphere thicker. He scolded them, before Sakura had shouted out that he said they needed to use teamwork. The rest of the genin agreed and Kakashi smiled, saying:

"You all pass!"

* * *

Saiai: So, minna-san, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Michiko: I totally could've pwned Kakashi's ass if I had tried!

Saiai: But it was a teamwork thing, baka!

Michiko: I mean, under different circumstances!

Saiai: Michiko-chan, why did you say that to Naru-chan? 'Please don't get your name carved on here.'?

Michiko: You should all review so Saiai-sama will tell you!

Saiai: I agree! Review! I'll give you cookies!


	3. First Official Mission Part 1

_Saiai: Oh my goodness... I'm supposed to be studying for exams xD_

_Michiko: Then why the hell are you here?_

_Saiai: Because I hate studying _ Plus I got some comments on Chapter Three being very choppy- Well not anymore! I have fixed it, brought a little more insight into the character that is Michiko Rurou, and unfortunately I also made it too long so I had to break it into two parts _". Sorry about that._

_Michiko: Before you even ask- Saiai Angel Alchemist DOES NOT own Naruto- He and the series belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. However I and this story were created by her, despite how creeped out that makes me._

_Saiai: You know you love me. That's why I'm gonna put you through hell in the future ^_^_

_Michiko: ..._

_WARNING: I can't remember whether it's this part or part two, but Michiko develops a love of swear-words- or at least shows that she already did._

* * *

Team 7 was angry. The missions they're being sent to do are so lame, boring, and irritating! How old does the Hokage think they are, anyway? Five? Naruto decided that today was the day he'd get a better mission. He'd yelled at both his former sensei, Iruka, and the Hokage, that he didn't want anymore 'kiddy' missions. Everyone raised an eyebrow at his speech, but agreed with him, nonetheless. Seriously; pulling grass? Finding a lost cat?

The Hokage gave in and gave them a C-Ranked mission, to escort a man named Tazuna to the Land of Waves.

So, that was why, Michiko found herself packing for a week or two's mission. She packed everything she needed, and sealed them in a scroll before heading out to go train or something.

She wandered around aimlessly, before she ended up at the training grounds. She shrugged her shoulders and hopped the fence. As she headed into the forest she put on her headphones and took out her I-pod. She flipped it to _Shake It _by Metro Station but pressed pause before it started.

She did a few hand seals and shouted, "Ongaku Ikazuchi no Jutsu!" She hit play on her I-pod and began training to the beat. The technique she'd performed made her music increase in volume so that it could be heard all around. She granted the trees around her no mercy at all as she slowly tore them apart with each kick and punch. She sang along with the song as she trained hard. **[Music Thunder Technique]**

"Oi… Do either of you guys hear that?" Lee asked his teammates as he paused in his training.

"Hear what, Lee-kun?" Tenten asked.

"What are you talking about, Lee?" Neji asked him.

"Listen!" he said and held a hand behind his ear as he turned towards the woods. "It sounds like…music!"

"Oh, you're right Lee-kun! Should we check it out, Neji-san?" she asked the brunet.

Neji grunted and headed into the trees to where the sound was coming from. They stopped and hid behind some bushes when they came to the source of the music. A girl with long blonde hair and red and black clothing was training in a clearing. Neji studied her, trying to figure out where the music was coming from. He noticed she was wearing a headset and figured she'd used a special technique to increase the volume.

"…She's good…" Lee commented quietly, which was unlike him. Tenten nodded and Neji agreed silently.

Michiko jumped up high in the air and pulled out four kunai in each hand, throwing them into holes she'd made earlier in the trees as she flipped through the air. When she landed, she focused chakra in her feet, ran up a tree and grabbed one of the kunai before pushing off of the tree and flipping through the air. She slipped some wire through the hole at almost lightning speed and threw it into the air. She landed on the ground for a split second before jumping into the other trees and adding the kunai to the wire. She tied the last kunai to the end of the wire. She landed in the center of the field and pulled on the wire, then whipped it around so that the kunai all got stuck in the trees again. She threw eight shuriken at each of the kunai and they bounced off of the metal and straight back at her. Jumping up again caused her to successfully dodge them and they landed in the trees opposite from where she threw them, just below the kunai.

She landed on the wire connecting two trees together and did some hand seals.

"Maru Nenshou no Jutsu!" she shouted before taking a deep breath, focusing chakra in her chest, and holding her fingers in an 'O' in front of her mouth. She jumped off of the wire before breathing out fire onto it. The fire immediately ran along the wire, creating a circle of fire around the clearing. **[Circular Combustion Technique]**

While in the air, she performed more hand seals and shouted out, "Mizu Gufuu no Jutsu!" She raised up her arms, then spun around in the air, making water spin around the clearing like a hurricane or a tornado. She landed in the center of the clearing, turned off her I-pod and took her headset off, before looking towards a few bushes near the edge of the trees. **[Water Hurricane Technique]**

"Plan on showing yourselves any time soon?" she called to the three genin hiding there.

"How did she know we were here?" Lee asked his teammates as he walked out of the bushes.

"Iie, Lee-kun. The question is, how long did she know?" Tenten said, as she and Neji followed him. **[No]**

"What is it you want?" Michiko asked them, an eyebrow raised.

"We heard your music and decided to check it out," Neji explained. She nodded, accepting their reason, before scratching her neck sheepishly.

"Eh… Maybe… I went a _little_ too far in my training…" she pondered aloud as she looked around at the charred, drenched and mutilated forest around her. "Anyway… My name's Rurou, Michiko. Yours?"

"Oh! I'm Rock Lee! Konoha's most handsome devil!" Lee shouted, saluting her.

"Um… Don't mind Lee-kun, he's… Well, I'm Tenten. It's nice to meet you, Michiko-chan," Tenten introduced herself.

"…I'm Hyuuga Neji. What rank are you?" Neji asked, glaring at Michiko.

She raised an eyebrow at him but answered, "Only genin. Why?"

"Oh, don't mind him. So, Michiko-chan, those were some good moves there! Where'd you learn them?" Tenten asked curiously.

"…Here and there…" Michiko answered unsurely, not really wanting to explain. She looked up at the sky and decided to get some food into her stomach. "Well, I'm going to head back now. I'll see you all around sometime," she said before heading off into the village to a random restaurant.

* * *

The next morning Team 7 was walking through the woods, escorting the bridge builder, Tazuna, to Wave Country. After about an hour of walking and Michiko ignoring Sakura's constant stream of questions, they passed a rather large puddle. No one paid it any mind though, and Michiko glanced warily at Kakashi, but continued walking.

_So she noticed it too…but could she see through the genjutsu or does she merely think it's suspicious? _Kakashi thought.

Just then, the ninja came out of hiding and attacked. After seemingly slicing the jounin to pieces, they headed towards Naruto. Sasuke quickly saved him, for the blond was frozen in fear, and the two ninja separated from their chains. One went for Naruto again while he other went for Tazuna. Before he could even get close, Michiko was in front of him with a huge smirk on her face. She had already taken care of the one after Naruto, and she stopped this one by dodging the swipe he took at her, grabbing his arm and ramming her knee into his stomach. She then elbowed him in the back of the neck, knocking him out. She threw him on top of the other one before tying them both up to a tree with ninja wire.

Kakashi appeared beside her, perfectly okay because he'd used Kawarimi, visible eye wide but he made no comment. **[Body Switch]**

"The Demon Brothers… They were after Tazuna-san, Kakashi-sama. This mission is now at least B-ranked," she informed him gravely.

_Who is this girl? _The jounin found himself thinking again, but he put it to the back of his mind; there would be time for that later. He told Tazuna he needed to talk to him while Michiko looked around and noticed Naruto's bleeding hand with horrified eyes.

"Hey, you alright, scaredy cat?" Sasuke asked him but Michiko pushed passed the raven in favour of getting to Naruto.

"Uzumaki-san- your hand!"

Naruto looked down at it, "Uzumaki-san, the Demon Brothers' claws are soaked in poison, we have to get it out before it spreads." Michiko tried hard to keep calm as she held the blond still. In the background she heard Sakura suggesting they quit and Kakashi agreeing. Naruto grit his teeth and moved away from Michiko, much to her horror.

She watched as he whipped out a kunai and drove it into the back of his hand. The sight of crimson fluid flowing out of her newfound friend's hand was enough to make the blood drain from her face. Michiko slipped a stoic mask onto her face but inside she was reeling.

It had been a while since Michiko had cared for anyone. She was scared, the last people she cared about either went missing, defected or were killed.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Sakura screamed.

The blond boy was silent and Michiko was saddened by the pain and conflict going on in his blue eyes. Suddenly he grinned and declared, "With this kunai, I'll protect the old man. We're continuing the mission!"

"Uzumaki-san…"

"Naruto… It's good that you're releasing the poison from your hand, but lose anymore blood and you'll die. Seriously," smiled Kakashi.

The effect was instantaneous. Naruto freaked, Sakura screeched at him, Sasuke rolled his eyes and Michiko just shook her head in amusement. Honestly, this just proved Naruto was going to be alright.

Tazuna explained to the team about the situation with Gatou and the bridge while they continued on their way to the Land of Waves. Michiko quietly broke it down into more simpler terms for Naruto when she realised he wasn't understanding.

She found it hilarious when Tazuna successfully guilt-tripped her team into continuing the mission and congratulated him when she thought no one was listening. Of course Kakashi overheard her and spent the next ten minutes wondering at the girl.

Later Naruto began overreacting to every little thing, trying to show up Sasuke. When he nearly hit a rabbit Sakura began scolding him while Michiko and Kakashi realised what the white rabbit was for.

Michiko began searching the surrounding area by sending out her chakra the way a bat uses echolocation to find bugs. When the chakra returned to her she ignored the familiar presences of her team mates, Tazuna and the forest animals. There was someone unfamiliar in the trees to their left- Michiko sent out more chakra in that direction, closing her eyes. In her mind's eye, she _"saw_" the figure of a large man with a large chakra-supply with a huge weapon over his shoulder through the use of her chakra.

**[This technique is called Kagura Shingan or "Mind's Eye of the Kagura"- meaning Michiko is a sensor like Karin. Michiko just doesn't know this!]**

"Everyone get down!" shouted both Kakashi and Michiko. Everyone complied.

Just in time, too, as a giant sword spun through the air over their heads at break-neck speed, implanting itself into a tree.

The man Michiko had sensed in the trees landed on it a split second later- no doubt having used Shunshin- and the blonde's eyes widened in familiarity. She had seen this nuke-nin in her father's Bingo book! **[Missing ninja] [Bingo book is a hit list]**

"Well if it isn't Kirigakure's nuke-nin, Momochi Zabuza-kun," stated Kakashi before holding Naruto back from attacking. "Everyone get back," the jounin instructed, "this one is on a whole other level."

After revealing his Sharingan (shocking everyone except Michiko and Zabuza, whom both have seen the Copy-Cat Ninja in the Bingo book), Zabuza disappeared into his Hidden Mist Jutsu.

In their protective stance around Tazuna, only Michiko ignored the dangerous Ki in the atmosphere with ease, having felt it on her many missions accompanying her father. But she noticed Sasuke was having a tough time, his entire body was trembling. Before she could say anything to calm him down- they can't very well protect the old man if one of their team mates are terrified can they?- Kakashi looked over his shoulder at them with a smile.

"Sasuke. Don't worry. I'll protect you guys even if it kills me. I don't let my comrades die."

What happened next was a blur of motion- at first it appeared Zabuza was about to kill all five of them- then Kakashi had stabbed him- and then Zabuza had used his Kubikiribocho to decapitate the jounin- Kakashi turned into water and reappeared behind Zabuza with a kunai at his neck.

After Kakashi got trapped in Zabuza's Water Prison the nuke-nin kicked Naruto in the face, knocking off his hitai-ate and sending the blond flying. Michiko saw red but held her ground, wondering what Naruto was going to do. Just as she thought he was going to follow Kakashi's orders to run away, Naruto got up and ran at Zabuza, who merely kicked him away. But Michiko smiled, attacking Zabuza hadn't been Naruto's plan. That was obvious as he stood with his retrieved hitai-ate, declaring to the nuke-nin that he was going to become Hokage one day.

"Sasuke, Michiko-chan, lend me your ears will you? I have a plan," stated Naruto with a feral grin. "Let's get wild."

Which of course caused Kakashi to yell at them, but Tazuna gave them permission to fight as much as they want, making Naruto, Sasuke and Michiko smirk in triumph. Sakura knew her place was to keep guarding Tazuna. But Zabuza criticized them, explaining his title as the Devil of the Hidden Mist before giving them all a good thrashing.

Michiko felt bad, but she had been on life-threatening missions before- while she could have helped Sasuke and Naruto- s_hould_ have helped them- she was conflicted. They needed this experience, she shouldn't interfere. She joined Sakura in guarding Tazuna and watched with a proud smirk as her male team mates forced Zabuza into releasing his Water Prison.

And then Michiko "sat back" and "enjoyed the show" as Kakashi and Zabuza displayed an incredible amount of power. Then Kakashi proceeded to unnerve the nuke-nin by copying everything he did, even finishing his sentences before he could.

Kakashi eventually finished an enormous water jutsu before Zabuza could- freaked out as he was- but before the jounin could finish him off…

…the nuke-nin had been pierced through the neck by two senbon needles! Michiko looked up at the presence of a new chakra and came face-to-face with an expressionless mask.

_Kiragakure Hunter-nin. He can't be any older than I am,_ thought Michiko in wonder. Naruto agreed, though for different reasons. He was insulted! A kid his age had defeated someone that strong! Kakashi explained how there are kids even younger than Naruto that are stronger than himself.

The Hunter-nin used Shunshin to appear over the dead body of Zabuza. "Your battle is now over," he explained as he picked up the body.

Michiko's eyes widened greatly as she sensed the boy's chakra fluctuate oddly with the hint of the lie-

"And now I must dispose of this body, since it seems to be a body of many secrets."

The blonde used Shunshin to appear behind the so-called "Hunter-nin" but was too late, for he had transported somewhere else.

"Kuso!" she cursed, punching the ground. "Kuso, kuso, kuso!" She continued to punch the ground repeatedly, starting to make dents in the dirt. **[Shit]**

"What's wrong, Michiko-chan?" Sakura asked.

She stood up again and glared at Kakashi. "Kakashi you idiot! Hunter-nin dispose of bodies immediately! That boy was allied with Zabuza! He's still alive!" she shouted before angrily kicking a tree, nearly breaking it in half.

His eyes widened, realizing that she was painfully correct. He repeated her choice of curses before collapsing to the ground. Michiko immediately broke out of her fit and Team 7 rushed over to their sensei in concern.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm? Tree climbing!" Kakashi deadpanned.

_"Tree climbing?" Sakura and Naruto shouted. "What kind of training is that?"_

"Well, listen until the end." Instructed Kakashi. "This isn't normal tree climbing. You'll climb without using your hands."

"Huh? How's that?" Asked Naruto.

"Well, watch." He said and started walking up the side of a tree. Michiko smirked when the others were shocked.

"Gather chakra in the bottom of your feet and climb up a tree. This is something you can do when you can use chakra well." He explained, standing upside down from a tree branch, smiling at them. He threw down four kunai that landed in front of the four genin. Michiko picked hers up as soon as it hit the ground. "Use those kunai to mark how high you get up the tree. Then use that mark as your goal and try to surpass it. You guys won't be good enough to just walk up the tree at first. So get some momentum and try running up the tree. Got it?"

The genin picked their trees, gathered chakra in their feet and took off. Michiko jumped onto the same tree Kakashi was in, about five feet before she reached it and ran to the same height as Kakashi. She stopped, just standing on the side of the tree.

"Kakashi-sama, this is high enough, ne?" she asked, looking down at him, before walking onto the branch he was standing under and sat down.

"That's some quick learning, Michiko-chan," Kakashi stated blandly, appearing beside her on the branch. He sat down as well and they both watched as Naruto fell on his back, Sakura made it up the tree, and Sasuke marked his spot.

Kakashi complimented Sakura and used it as a way to insult the boys. Michiko could tell they were both pissed at Sakura for already being better than them, but she could also sense they had a hell of a lot more chakra to deal with than the pink-haired kunoichi.

Michiko shook her head calmly in response to the jounin's earlier comment. Ignoring the fact that he could tell she'd already learned this technique she explained, "Actually, I already knew how to do that. My father taught me before he…died."

"When was that?" he asked, looking at the stoic girl. He noticed the hidden sadness in her green eyes.

"About… A month and a half ago. It was on a mission. It was sort of like this one, it had been a B-ranked mission, but the client had lied. It turned out to be at least A or S-ranked, and… Well, you can guess what happened." She shrugged, looking away. She sensed another presence on the forest floor, but the chakra was undeveloped. After a moment she identified it as Tazuna's grandson, Inari and she left him be.

_How unfortunate… _Kakashi thought, remembering before when she had begged Naruto not to get his name carved on the memorial stone._ Wait, didn't Akira-san die a month ago? She couldn't be… _he thought, wide-eyed.

* * *

_Saiai: So, better? Or should I just have left it alone? hahahah, oh well. The next part gets worse. As you should already know._

* * *

Chapter Three: First Official Ninja


	4. First Official Mission Part 2

_THIS IS PART TWO! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ PART ONE, GO BACK AND READ IT!_

_Saiai: You must be wondering- Yeah, I am having difficulties with Chapter four. So obviously, I decided to re-write chapter three. I won't be able to finish Ch4 for a while though, because of exams T_T_

_Michiko: She really doesn't want to leave this story unfinished though, so you shouldn't worry too much. She's just a major procrastinator with commitment issues-_

_Saiai: Why did you tell them that! Just do the disclaimer already damn it!_

_Michiko: Same as the last three pages: she doesn't own Naruto but this story is entirely hers._

_WARNING: Foul language and some violence (unfortunately I can't really write fight-scenes though, sooo not too much violence ^_^)_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

It was seven days later, after Naruto nearly fell out of his tree from a very high height and Sasuke saved him, that Kakashi declared that his body had healed. And the following morning found Team 7 escorting Tazuna to the bridge- with the exception of Naruto whom had exhausted his stamina training.

Once they got there however, they found the bodies of the bridge-workers all collapsed on the unfinished bridge- only one of them was left alive. He said something about a monster before the bridge was surrounded by mist.

Zabuza's voice resonated around the area, commenting on how Sasuke was trembling again. Michiko smirked along with Sasuke- while she wasn't shaking, they were both excited. The team was quickly surrounded by Zabuza and many of his water clones and Sasuke effectively decapitated the whole lot of them using only two kunai.

"The kid has grown," remarked Zabuza. "Looks like a rival has appeared, eh Haku?"

The Hunter-nin behind him replied, "It does indeed."

After that, Michiko stood guard with Sakura and Kakashi as she observed the rate in which Sasuke had improved in only a week. He was fast, she saw, and he was able to hold his own against this Haku person. In the end Sasuke beat the Hunter-nin in speed, kicking the boy across the bridge and back to Zabuza's side.

Kakashi declared, "I can't have you underestimating my team by calling them 'brats'. Sasuke is Konoha's number one rookie. Sakura is the brightest in the village. Michiko was trained under a high-ranked ANBU member. And the other one is the show-off, hyper-active, number one loudest ninja in the village."

Michiko stared at the jounin in surprise, _He figured out who my father is just by my telling him he died two months ago? But obviously he still doesn't know what to think of me._

And then Sasuke was trapped in Haku's Special Jutsu: Demonic Ice Mirrors. Michiko hated it but she held her ground in front of Tazuna with Sakura even as Kakashi tried to free Sasuke. He was stopped by Zabuza.

There was a scream- "Uchiha/Sasuke-kun!" the girls shouted.

Sakura apologized to Tazuna and chucked a kunai toward one of the mirrors, trying to break it but Haku reached out and caught it. Out of nowhere the boy was hit by a shurriken in the neck. Michiko grinned- Naruto!

And then Naruto got himself stuck inside the mirrors along with Sasuke.

As Haku explained to them what his dream was, "I want to protect someone precious to me. To work for that person. To fight for that person. To make that person's dreams come true. That is my dream," Michiko found herself thinking of her brother and her father. She decided that this boy was alright…now if only she could stop everyone from killing each other.

Michiko flinched- just before Kakashi could reveal his Sharingan, Zabuza attacked him. And then the mist thickened.

"Sakura! Protect Tazuna-san!" ordered Kakashi. Michiko and Sakura stood in a defensive stance on either side of Tazuna, both telling him to keep calm.

However calm she appeared, Michiko's mind was racing. _I can't see a thing- Kakashi-sama- No he can take care of himself- Uzumaki-san and Uchiha- No they'll manage as long as they work together- Kakashi-sama must be worrying about them though-_

"Kakashi-sama! Don't worry about Uzumaki-san and Uchiha!" Michiko shouted; anything to help the jounin concentrate easier. "Haruno and I can take care of Tazuna-san! Kick this guys ass!"

"Yeah Sensei! You can do it!" cheered Sakura before she abruptly screamed. Michiko whipped around just in time to see Zabuza slash Kakashi across the chest.

"You were too slow Kakashi… Did your desire to save these brats cloud your mind and make the mist even thicker?" demanded Zabuza.

He continued on for a bit before Michiko shouted over him, "Shut the fuck up, you bastard! Kakashi-sama- I told you not to worry about them! They'll be fine- don't listen to this asshole!"

Sakura stared at her,_ Where did she __**learn**__ such language? __**You tell him, Michiko-chan! s**_houted Inner-Sakura in regards to her bashing the nuke-nin.

"Yeah! Sasuke-kun won't be defeated by a guy like that so easily! Naruto too!" the pink-haired girl agreed.

"Exactly," Kakashi finally agreed. "I believe in their strength. Naruto's determination… And Sasuke is an Uchiha."

Zabuza disappeared again and Kakashi ordered Sakura to stay with Tazuna.

_Hey, he never once told **me** to stay with the Old Man,_ Michiko realised with a grin. She took off after Kakashi- much to Sakura's dismay- and heard him inform Zabuza of how he used to be a member of the Special Military Assassin Team- ANBU.

_So **that's** how he figured out who my father was!_

Abruptly Michiko stopped short- _Something's wrong!_ Uselessly she looked about before realising her stupidity and closing her eyes. She sent out her chakra and felt the blood drain out of her face when she couldn't sense Sasuke's presence anymore. But if she did anything or told Kakashi then they'd be at a loss because Kakashi would be distracted again. At least Naruto was still…

They all froze at the sudden the presence of an enormous, evil chakra.

"Is that Zabuza!" wondered Kakashi aloud.

Michiko paled, beginning to feel light-headed. She'd never felt such evil chakra before- she was beginning to get a headache the pressure was so strong. If that was Zabuza, they were finished…

But then Kakashi scared her worse when he muttered aloud, "Could the seal have broken!"

_Uzumaki-san! What killer intent- Just what the hell is__ going on over there!_

"Do you think Uzumaki-san will be alright?" Michiko asked Kakashi quite calmly considering the circumstances, as she stood, back-to-back with him in the middle of Zabuza's Hidden Mist.

"I'm sure he and Sasuke will be fine…" He answered her quietly, though he didn't sound like he was sure.

Michiko bit her lip, _Uchiha…maybe that's why Uzumaki-san is releasing so much chakra._

No, she wasn't the least bit worried about Kakashi and herself now that she knew it wasn't Zabuza releasing such killer intent. She was the only one who could see through his mist, she realised.

She decided to trust Naruto.

She let her own demon free- the side of her that loves to fight. Her lips spread into a grin that reached almost ear to ear.

"What are you grinning for, Michiko-chan?" Kakashi asked her warily.

"Because this jutsu is pathetic…" she muttered. "I can see through it as if it were a bright and sunny day," she explained with her eyes closed.

"Is that so? Well if that's true, why don't you stop my next attack?" Zabuza's voice came from all around as he attacked her, stabbing her through the stomach. Kakashi paled at the sight.

That was when the girl turned into a log.

"Does this prove my point?" Michiko asked from behind him. She had him in the same position as before with Kakashi: left arm pinning both of his behind him, while her right arm held his enormous knife under his chin. How she could hold such a blade with one hand was a mystery in itself.

_How the hell? _Were the similar thoughts that flew through both Kakashi and Zabuza's minds.

"Oi, oi! Kakashi-sama! Use that lightning jutsu of yours, already! It'd be humiliating to die by your own weapon!" she shouted to the jounin as the mist cleared.

She stopped paying attention to the battle in front of her, knowing it was finished, and focused chakra in her ears to listen in on what was going on in Naruto's battle.

_How does she know about that? _Kakashi thought as he stared wide-eyes at her. He began performing hand seals, _Lightning Edge!_

"You're too dangerous. Tazuna-san, the one you're trying to kill is this country's 'Courage.' The bridge he seeks to build is this country's 'Hope.' Your ambition sacrifices many people. That's not what a shinobi should do," he spoke as his jutsu formed in his hand.

"I don't give a damn. I fight for my own ideals, and shall continue!" Zabuza shouted. Michiko rolled her eyes behind him.

"I'll ask once more. Surrender. Your future is death," Kakashi said loudly as he ran towards him.

"_I'm sorry Naruto-kun! I can't die yet!"_

Michiko's eyes widened and she cursed mentally. She quickly pressed a pressure point on Zabuza's back, immobilizing him, then she threw him to the ground a few feet away. She grabbed onto Haku when he jumped out of his mirror with her left arm and pressed the same pressure point on his back, while simultaneously grabbing onto Kakashi's arm with her right hand- ignoring the severe burn this action rewarded her. All of this happened in the blink of an eye and when all of the mist finally disappeared, everyone gasped.

Michiko had stopped Kakashi's attack because Haku had jumped in front of it to save Zabuza. She'd not only heard Naruto's and his conversation, but she sensed the same wave of chakra as his Crystal Ice Mirrors from before appear beside her.

The blonde kunoichi held Haku up by the back of his clothes and looked at him in the face.

"You… You were really going to sacrifice yourself for him…" she whispered. "I admire people like you," she smiled genuinely at him to show her admiration.

With the two of them unable to move and the mist nearly gone, Sakura could see Naruto across the bridge.

"Naruto-kun! You're alright!" she cheered. "Huh? But what about Sasuke-kun? Naruto! Where is Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto flinched and looked away while Michiko sighed. Sakura started shaking. She and Tazuna ran passed Naruto only to find Sasuke's body on the ground not too far away. Her cries were horrible to listen to.

Michiko made her way over to Naruto, guilt fresh in her emerald eyes- she could only imagine how he was feeling.

"Uzumaki-san… I'm sorry… I should have… I could have helped you but…" She couldn't admit to the amount of guilt she felt for not helping them. "Uzumaki-san, I…"

"It-It's okay, Michiko-chan," he muttered. "There's nothing-"

"No! Uzumaki-san- You don't understand! I've been in situations like this before- I've beaten people stronger than Haku-kun before! I could have helped you! But I- I'm too much like- like my brother- I-" Michiko choked on the amount of emotion trying to escape her throat.

Naruto looked up at her, expecting her to continue, but what he saw in her eyes made his blood run cold. Fear. Her head whipped around just as a loud and gruff voice spat,

"Ooh, you got your asses kicked. How disappointing. Zabuza."

They all turned (with the exception of Zabuza and Haku) toward the voice and saw to their dismay…

An army. The leader whom had spoken was wearing a suit- Michiko recognized him as Gatou…

Zabuza had managed to regain the use of his vocal-chords, "Gatou- What are you doing here? And all these men…"

"I'm going to have you killed here…"

"…he really loved you!…"

"…Sasuke-kun…"

"…he was trying to sacrifice his life for you!…"

"…Sakura…you're heavy…"

"…did he really mean nothing to you at all?…"

"…Naruto is fine- and that masked boy is dead…"

"…Dead! Did Naruto kill him?…"

"…I'm not sure, he tried to protect Zabuza, but the mist was so thick I couldn't tell…"

"…don't say anything more…we're still human…Haku is too kind…"

Michiko listened to the conversations going on all around her and her vision oh-so-slowly began to turn red.

_This man… This…Gatou person- He's the reason this town is so afraid… He's the reason Uchiha nearly died... He's the reason Haku-kun tried to save Zabuza-san…_ Michiko's sights centered onto the offending figure of Gatou._ He's going to pay…_

The demon Michiko had let loose reared it's ugly head and the blonde took off across the bridge like a bolt of lightning with a furious war-cry, Zabuza's Kubikiribocho still in her grasp.

_I'm going to __**kill**__ that son of a bitch!_

"Michiko-chan- No! Don't!"

The blonde ignored everything but Gatou, whose eyes widened in fear before he hid behind his army of mercenaries. Michiko's face lit up with a demonic grin as she tore through the mass of overgrown men, dodging most of their blades with apparent ease. The ones that hit her she ignored as she hunted the bastard down like an escaped Hell Hound.

"Are you ready!" she yelled as she came closer and closer to her target, Zabuza's weapon held tightly in her hand. "Because I sure as hell am! You're finished Gatou!

"DIE!" the blonde genin brought the Decapitating Carving Knife horizontally through his torso- she cleaved him right in half!

Kakashi didn't know what to think about this girl anymore. She was only a genin and yet she showed not even a hint of hesitation before killing!

The demon was satisfied now and retreated back into Michiko as she danced her way out of the horde of mercenaries and back to Naruto and Kakashi's side. She had kunai and other types of knives protruding from her back, she was panting a little and sweat beaded on her forehead but she appeared completely calm now that Gatou was dead.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun is alive!"

"I've been worried but Sasuke is also alright. That's good," Kakashi muttered while Naruto wiped his relieved tears away. Blood dripped from the corners of Michiko's mouth even as she smirked at the good news.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! You guys are too at ease!" The horde of mercenaries were pissed at Michiko for killing their boss. They charged as Kakashi and Naruto tried to figure out what to do.

Michiko hated to admit but she had lost a lot of blood…

Inari showed up with an army of armed villagers claiming to be the hero that always shows up at the last second. Naruto created a couple Kage Bunshins and Kakashi did the same, creating a couple dozen of them. Michiko sighed and used up the last of her stamina to create three dozen different kinds of Bunshins. **[Shadow Clones]**

The effect was perfect: the mercenaries panicked and ran away. The villagers cheered uproariously.

Michiko silently walked over to the frozen forms of Zabuza and Haku. Curling into a crouch beside the older shinobi she pulled out a cloth to wipe the blood from the Kubikiribocho.

"I'm sorry for getting that bastard's blood on your sword, Zabuza-san, but you know how it is. It's a lot easier to kill someone with this thing than a kunai," the blonde explained airily as she placed the cleaned blade on the ground. "So. Now that you don't have any reason to attack us, I can assume that if I free you, you won't, right?" Without waiting for an answer she reached out and poked the man in the neck, then leaned over him and did the same to Haku.

"So here's the deal: you two can either get out of here now or stay and help the villagers finish the bridge. After all, the reason it's been taking so long is because that asshole had you out for Tazuna-san's blood, ne?" Michiko smirked.

"Zabuza-san?" Haku asked quietly as he stood up and stretched. Zabuza stood as well, re-attaching the Kubikiribocho to his back with bandages.

The nuke-nin sighed in irritation and muttered, "Alright Haku. We'll stay." The smile he got in response was brilliant and Michiko turned away to hide her own pleased smile. These two… What an unlikely pair.

Michiko felt light-headed suddenly, and she realised with a vague hint of amusement that one of the weapons stuck in her back had probably been poisoned. Swaying on her feet, the blonde eventually tumbled forward, unknowingly being caught by Haku whom yelled for Kakashi to help.

* * *

It was two weeks later that Team 7 found themselves saying their farewells.

They were on the completed bridge, saying goodbye to everyone in the village, and also saying farewell to their enemies-turned-friends.

Michiko was not one to get all touchy-feely and quite frankly still sore from all the half-healed wounds on her back. Despite all of that, she ran up to Haku and hugged him, whispering, "Keep your dream alive, Haku-kun. Never give up. Promise me."

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Michiko-chan," he laughed and they both let go.

She gasped, "Oh, I almost forgot." She pulled out a scroll and handed it to Haku who tilted his head in curiosity. "Promise to keep in touch, alright, Haku-kun?" she demanded quietly and he nodded, smiling. The blonde smiled over at Zabuza next, "Take care of yourselves, 'kay?"

The two took their leave; despite them helping finish the bridge, the villagers obviously still weren't too fond of them.

Michiko took a few steps back and stood beside Naruto as they both shouted, "Goodbye! Good luck to you both!" while waving.

The villagers were next. Tazuna sighed, "Thanks to you we've completed the bridge but this is super sad."

"Thank you for everything," smiled Kakashi.

"Yes," Michiko agreed, "and thank you for curing the poison for me! I feel great now."

Inari and Naruto both ended up crying, making the rest of Team 7 shake their heads at the similarities between the two boys.

As she followed her team away from the villagers, out of curiosity Michiko focused chakra to her inner eardrums and listened to Tazuna as he named the bridge.

Michiko smiled, "The Great Naruto Bridge, huh? Fitting."

* * *

_Saiai: THERE! Much better! I like it sooo much better now because you learn a bit more about Michiko-chan this way! I hope this chapter was okay though..._

_Michiko: You never had me explain what I meant, though, Saiai-sama! "I'm too much like my brother"? What is that supposed to mean- What are the readers going to think! You're such a-_

_Saiai: *coughs abruptly* That's enough from you!_

_Michiko: I was only going to say "dunder-head"..._

_Saiai: Suuure... Anyway! Please tell me what you guys think, okay?_

_Michiko: She means "Review! Review! Review! Please!" right Saiai-sama?_

_Saiai: *nodnod* That's right! See you guys in the next chapter!_


End file.
